


Working Overtime

by checkmate



Series: Working Overtime [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Closet Sex, Facials, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Riding, Rimming, basically tony and bruce fuck for 10k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmate/pseuds/checkmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is a new intern at Stark Industries. Tony Stark isn't expecting much, but boy, is he wrong. </p><p>or, that one where intern!Bruce and boss!Tony have a lot of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Overtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moby/gifts).



> This fic sets the record as the latest birthday present ever. I think it's a year and a half late. I don't even remember. Basically I promised Moby 10k of Stanner PWP at some point in the last few years, whatever prompt she liked. This is the end result. 
> 
> (ngl I wrote over half of this in the last two days this is the result of me revisiting that dusty old folder in the depths of my laptop of unfinished Stanner fics)
> 
> Whenever there was a reference to science, I avoided it. At one point, I used the Star Trek Random Technobabble Generator. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

 “Hello kids and welcome to Stark Industries.” Tony said, his voice not even attempting to disguise his boredom as he mentally listed all the things that he could be doing instead of this. “As I’m sure you are all aware, I am Anthony Edward Stark. Most people call me Tony, and you can call me whatever the hell you want, because I really don’t give a shit.”

The assortment of students who had managed to gain a spot on the unbelievably prestigious Stark Industries internship programme blinked in surprise. Tony wasn’t exactly sure what they were expecting, but he was certain it wasn’t this.

“Before you begin your illustrious careers here at Stark Industries mastering such complicated and vital pieces of machinery such as the photocopier and the coffee machine, I’ll just give you a brief overview of what this company is _really_ like.” He coughed to clear his throat softly, and someone in the group sniggered a little under their breath. Tony ignored it. “Stark Industries is one of the biggest employers in the world, with a current staff count of around 1.6 million people, in one hundred and forty two countries around the globe. While we make our billions of dollars of profit annually in providing the only source of sustainable, affordable _and_ green energy in the world, that is just a fraction of what is done here.” Tony must have recited this speech a hundred times in his time as CEO, and he doubted this gaggle of bright eyed young ingénues had anything more to add than the previous ones.

“Over the past thirty years, this company has expanded its research and development facilities into a number of different sectors, including but not exclusive to quantum mechanics, medicine and privatised space exploration. I hope you enjoy your time here and you find it illuminating and useful. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask someone who isn’t me. Thank you for stopping by.” He finished, turning back to his computer screen and proceeding to ignore the shocked students staring at him from his own very expensive carpet.

Pepper rushed in almost immediately and ushered them out to the sound of hushed apologies on her boss’ behalf. “Tony!” She hissed, slipping back into the office. “Can you be nice please? There are a few kids here who I think could impress you if you gave them a chance.”

“Ms Potts, how long have we known each other?” Tony interrupted, spinning his chair around to stare out of the window over Manhattan. “Ten years? Twenty?” 

“Fourteen.” Pepper corrected. “And two months.”

“And in that fourteen years and two months, how many times have I actually been impressed?” Tony asked, managing to keep a poker face. “Go on, tell me. When was the last time I was impressed?” Pepper paused, and Tony smirked. “Exactly. Once more, for the hell of it, what do you think the chances are that one of these kids is going to impress me with anything they have to say?”

Pepper scowled. “Maybe if you actually gave them a chance, Stark.” Tony shrugged wordlessly. “You _are_ still going to talk to them individually this afternoon, aren’t you?”

“Of course.” He said, surprised. “I’m going to kick out all the ones that have an insufficient IQ, or at least send them to sort mail or vacuum or wash up the plates in the cafeteria or something.”

Pepper sighed. “Right. Fantastic, thanks again for all your help, Tony.” She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tony just beamed. “Any time.”

* * *

“And, remind me, what is your exact reason for wanting to work at Stark Industries?” Tony asked a tall, well-built boy with long blond hair.

“I have already informed you of this!” He said brightly. “I wish to return to the realm of Asgard, to my kingdom and to my loyal subjects! I have been reliably told that your kingdom has great knowledge in the field of exploration!”

Tony stared at him in disbelief. He was expecting to have to get rid of a few idiots who had slipped past the radar, but this guy… What the actual hell.

“Riiiiiiiight.” He said slowly, looking at the boy oddly. “Next!”

The blond boy (Tony had already forgotten his name) stood up and walked  out, a grin plastered on his face, as if he had no idea what had actually just happened. Tony rubbed his eyes. Thank God that this was the last one, he thought.

He glanced down at the file Pepper had given him earlier, and flicked open the cover. _Banner, Robert._ He closed it again, and looked up. “You must be Robert. Sit.” He said disinterestedly.

This kid was the worst of all he had seen so far. His hair was curly and uncontrolled, running amok and falling in front of his eyes. He was skinny and his skin sunken, as if he’d lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time, and wide, brown eyes were magnified by thick rectangular glasses perched on his nose. If you looked up ‘nerd’ in the dictionary, there would be a picture of this kid. Tony grimaced. Expectations were low.

“It’s Bruce.” The boy said, with a tone firmer than Tony had come to expect. “Everyone calls me Bruce.”

Tony nodded. “Bruce, then. What brings you to Stark Industries?”

Bruce shrugged. “I always liked physics, but mainly, everyone thought I could do with all the help I could get to get into a half decent university. The guidance counsellor at my high school said it would be good for me to get an internship, and I saw your advert and thought, ‘Why the hell not?’”

Tony frowned a little. “You’re not going to tell me I am your number one hero, or that it has been your dream to work for me since you were a kid? You really just wanted a boost to get into university?” Maybe he was too quick in judging this one. He had more about him than anyone else Tony had ever met.

Bruce laughed. “Number one hero? Certainly not. I always thought you were a bit of an ass, to be honest.”

“Do you always insult people who are going to offer you jobs?” Tony said drily.

“Can’t say I’ve ever been in this situation before. Tell me, is it working?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Is what working?”

“I figured that seeing as you’ve already had eleven other kids spouting flattery at you, playing the other side might make for a more memorable interview.”

Oh, okay, wow. Tony really liked this kid. “So, it’s Physics you are interested in, huh? Well, Bruce Banner, if you are as good in a lab as you are in an interview, I don’t think you’ll have a problem getting into whatever university you want.”

“Excellent.” Bruce replied, a smirk tugging up one corner of his mouth. “That’s what I like to hear.” Tony gestured for him to leave, and he stood up, sauntering towards the door. Just before he pushed it open, he turned around and said, “Thank you so much for this opportunity, Mr Stark. You won’t regret your decision, and I will be sure to do you proud!” He said, his voice mocking and dripping sarcasm. Tony couldn’t help but laugh.

“Fuck off, Banner.”

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the interns produced between them many reports and results from badly thought out experiments that didn’t prove a thing. Tony told Pepper that he didn’t want to know unless one of them discovered something life changing or interesting or _explosive_ , at the very least. Naturally, he was expecting to go undisturbed, since it took more effort than most thought to blow something up at Stark Industries.

He was therefore quite surprised when an excited Ms Potts was on the other end of his phone just a few weeks later, telling him to get into the physics department as soon as he could.

“This better be good.” He complained as he pushed the door open to the largest research laboratory as dramatically as possible. “What is it?”

One of the new interns stepped forward slightly hesitantly, and Tony recognised him as the boy with attitude problems and a lot of promise instantly. “Banner, isn’t it?”

The boy nodded. “Bruce, if you would.”

“Bruce, then. What have you got for me?”

Bruce flipped a computer screen around to show him a mass of diagrams and equations next to strings of number sequences. Tony was far more intelligent than the average person, but even he was having trouble following Bruce’s fast paced rattling off of information. “-And the temporal particle matrix will-”

“Woah, kid, slow down. What is this? Engineer, not physicist here.”

Bruce chuckled quietly. “Sorry. I’ve been known to get over-excited easily when it comes to things like this.”

Tony shrugged. “Excited is good. It makes a change from the usual boredom and seriousness around here, that’s for sure.” A few of the actually employed by Stark Industries and paid a proper wage physicists glared at Tony at these words, and he tried to cover up a grin unsuccessfully. “How about you come up to my office and explain it to me there?” He suggested.

Bruce agreed, and followed him back through the building to Tony’s room on the top floor of the tower. “Take a seat.” Tony said, gesturing to a pair of large armchairs by the window, looking out over Manhattan. Bruce complied, sitting on the edge of the seat awkwardly with his hands tightly folded in his lap.

Tony crossed to his drinks cabinet and poured himself a large whiskey, before holding the bottle up to Bruce. “Can I tempt you, Banner? It’s the best money can buy.” He grinned, and Bruce shook his head.

“No, thank you. I don’t drink.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Good for you. Kills you, this stuff does.” Bruce looked lost for words as Tony slumped into the seat opposite him. “So…”

Bruce blinked. “Did you want me to, um… Talk through the research?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small memory card, holding it up. “I can show you the data again, if you want-”

“You are miles in front of anyone else your age, aren’t you, Banner?” Tony interrupted, and took a swig of his drink. “In fact, you probably have more going on than the majority of the world’s population, and you’re, what? Seventeen?  Eighteen? It’s intriguing.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Bruce stammered, embarrassed. “I mean, I just… I just use my common sense, I suppose. It’s not like… _genius_ or anything.”

Tony snorted in amusement. “Bruce, I’m never wrong, okay? You might as well just accept that now.” Bruce looked down at the cars on the streets below to avoid answering, a flush steadily rising in his cheeks. “Now, I can’t _technically_ be seen giving preferential treatment to you over any of the other stupid as fuck interns that are hanging about at the moment, which is why I brought you up here instead of asking you in the lab, but I just want to say, if you ever want to stay late and use any of our research facilities or laboratories or if you decide you do actually want that drink after all, feel free to hang around. We need some more intelligent people around here; it gets exhausting being the only one.”

“Wait, seriously?” Bruce said after a moment, his voice full of disbelief. “That’s- Thank you, Tony. Mr Stark.”

“Please, stick with Tony. And don’t mention it.” Tony said, smiling despite himself. “Seriously, don’t. I’ll get into trouble.” Bruce laughed. “Now, why don’t you show me this research you’ve been working on again?”

* * *

Tony got into the habit of staying late when he could see Bruce’s bike still in the parking lot, even though he never actually left his office to go and find him. Today, however, was not one of those days, and the lot was empty by 6pm. Tony decided to stay anyway, since he had a mountain of paperwork to do, and he knew that going home would just lead to him getting distracted and it never happening.

Two and a half hours later, however, Tony was still staring at the same mountain of paperwork, which had by all accounts got bigger, rather than smaller, as his secretary popped in just before she left with a file full of documents needing his approval. He ground his hands into his eyes, sighing, and decided to get a cup of coffee before attempting to tackle it again.

He stepped out into the hallway and was surprised to see a light on in the corridor leading to the kitchen. “Hello?” He called out cautiously. “Is someone there or did someone just leave a light on again? If there’s someone there, you probably want to get the fuck out now before I go so ninja on your ass that you’ll have to be scraped off the floor when the cops get here.”

There was a short pause, and then a sheepish voice came from around the corner. “Mr. Stark? It’s Bruce.”

Tony blinked, frowned, then shrugged, strolling into the kitchen to see a blushing Bruce Banner standing stiffly by the table, holding a steaming mug. “Coffee?” He asked abruptly, and Bruce nodded nervously. Tony cursed himself for making the kid so uncomfortable, and poured himself a mug. “Didn’t expect to see you here tonight.” He said, trying to control his tone into something resembling casual indifference.

“Oh!” Bruce said quickly. “I can go, if I’m in your way. I didn’t mean to intrude-”

Tony laughed, waving his hand. “No worries, Banner, you’re fine. It’s just that I didn’t see your bike in the lot this evening- I presumed you’d gone home.” He suddenly realised that the fact that he’d been specifically looking for Bruce’s bike was more than a little weird, and shifted awkwardly, looking away from Bruce determinedly.

“Oh, um, no, the bike is being repaired. I got the bus in this morning.” Bruce explained, taking a sip from his coffee cup. Tony did the same to fill the silence that was threatening tosmother them. “Well, I should probably get back to my work…” Bruce murmured, draining the mug and setting it by the sink. He inclined his head to Tony politely as he left, but Tony stopped him from leaving.

“How’s it going?” He asked.

Bruce shrugged. “Okay, I guess.” Tony raised his eyebrows in question, and Bruce sighed. “I’ve got a load of data and I can’t get my head around it, that’s all.”

“Well, I’ve got a heap of paperwork that I am trying to avoid actually doing at all costs, so why don’t you bring your data along to my office and we’ll see if two heads can work any better than one?”

“Data? Is that they’re calling it nowadays?” Bruce sniggered, moving towards the door once again. “Sure, Mr. Stark. Let me just run down to the lab and I’ll see you in five minutes.”

Tony stood in the kitchen in shock for a minute or so, trying to convince himself that his eighteen year old intern hadn’t implied what he’d thought he’d implied. Shaking himself mentally, Tony hurried back to his office and tried to create some space where he and Bruce could sit without having their views blocked by enormous folders and stacks of paper. He’d just about got the place into some sort of order- he messily stuffed everything he could fit into filing cabinets and drawers- Bruce knocked on the door, holding up a memory stick with a grin on his face.

“Let’s see what you make of this, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh, God, can we please stop with this ‘Mr. Stark’ thing? It’s horrible. Call me Tony, seriously.” He protested, before taking the memory stick from Bruce and plugging it into a reader, which spread the data around them in the room. Bruce’s mouth fell open.

“What… The… Hell…” He whispered, looking at his results as holograms hanging in the air around him. “Did you develop this technology? It’s amazing.”

“What? This? It’s a working progress.” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders in the biggest display of modesty he had ever shown. “There are still some glitches in the system. I’d appreciate you not telling anyone about it though- don’t want our competitors getting a foot in the door before we have a chance to get even further ahead.”

Bruce chuckled at that. “Never let it be said that Tony Stark isn’t a generous man.”

“Fuck you, Banner. Who in this room annually burns several million dollars funding internship programmes across the world for idiotic teenagers who think they are smarter than they really are?” Tony raised his eyebrows, flicking through a set of graphs Bruce had put together casually, barely glancing at each one. “Although, I must say, it’s an impressive collection you’ve got here, Banner. Very impressive. Now, what's the problem?"

Bruce manoeuvred around the images and pointed out a few data points, explaining how he was having trouble locating the cause of the anomalies, and Tony nodded slowly. He circled the room, taking a few minutes to look at all of the results.

“So, Bruce, do you have a girlfriend?”

Bruce spluttered at the suddenness of the question. “Er, n-no. No, I don’t. I don’t, um, I’m not really… Um… Girls aren’t…” He was blushing a deep red colour and looked like he wanted the world to swallow him up.

“You’re gay.” Tony said casually, not looking away from the work. “That’s cool. So, a boyfriend then? Do you have one?”

“No!” Bruce squeaked indignantly. “Is this important?”

“I guess that depends.” Tony said slyly, but didn’t elaborate. “Bruce? I think I’ve found your problem.” He enlarged a spread sheet and zoomed in to one cell. “There, see?”

Bruce leaned in, and groaned. “Are you telling me this whole thing is a result of one misplaced decimal point? I _hate_ technology. Thanks a lot, Mr. St- Um, Tony. Thanks, Tony.”

Bruce was so close that Tony could smell his aftershave in the air. When he didn’t reply, Bruce looked up in surprise, but obviously didn’t realise just how close they were. “Oh.” He murmured breathlessly. His eyes met Tony’s, and Tony’s lips met Bruce’s. He doesn’t know quite who it was that actually moved in, but it didn’t matter. Bruce’s lips were soft and talented, teasing his mouth open and doing things that Tony, with all his years of experience, had never even dreamt of.

 _“Fuck_.” Tony said, shocked. “Shit, Bruce, I didn’t mean to- Fuck!” He swore again, sinking into his chair and snatching up his glass. “Just… I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. You can… You can go now. Please.” His hands shook as he reached for the bottle of whiskey, but another hand was laid on top of his, steadying his grip and forcing the bottle back on to the table.

“I don’t think so, Tony.” Bruce said firmly, sitting down opposite him. “I’m not going anywhere.” Tony groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying to gather his sense back. “You don’t need to apologise.” Bruce continued bravely, looking Tony straight in the eye. “You’re really hot, you know that?”

“I’ve been reliably informed.” Tony said dryly, relinquishing grip on the bottle to Bruce. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you are barely an adult and you are technically under my employment and is that even _legal?_ ”

“I’m an eighteen year old boy living in New York City. You don’t need to worry about corrupting my innocence, Mr. Stark.” Bruce said coolly, and Tony chuckled, acknowledging the truth of the statement. “And who’s going to know either way? Come on, Tony. You’re the only person I’ve ever met that even remotely understands what I talk about, even a little bit. There’s loneliness in genius, and I know that you know that better than anyone. It’s a no-brainer.”

Tony was split, as usual, between what he wanted and what he knew was a good idea, two things that never seemed to meet in the middle for him. “Let me get this straight. I’m being propositioned to become fuck buddies by an eighteen year old physics student?” Tony asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I really dislike the term ‘fuck buddies’. Can we go with ‘friends with benefits’?” Bruce smirked, his eyes lighting up in the knowledge that he had won Tony over.

“Is it important?” Tony asked, an eyebrow quirked, and Bruce shook his head, grinning widely. “And now’s definitely the best time to reap the benefits of our new- _ahh_ \- friendship?” Tony barely got the sentence out before Bruce had a hand on his flies, toying with the zipper.

“Definitely.” He agreed, unzipping Tony’s pants and pushing them down his legs in one impressively fluid motion. He leered in appreciation at the bulge growing steadily in Tony’s underwear, curling his fingers underneath the waistband teasingly. “This okay?” He breathed, pulling them down as Tony nodded jerkily, his head tipped back slightly and his eyes screwed shut. He couldn’t believe that he was letting this happen, but at the same time, he absently wondered why they hadn’t been doing this for the past however many weeks. Bruce’s hand stroked Tony’s dick slightly awkwardly, a result of the inconvenient angle, but to Tony, who had been so busy he was lucky to even find time to get himself off of an evening, it felt amazing.

Bruce swiped his thumb over the sensitive head, and Tony gasped. Bruce looked up at Tony slightly with a smirk playing on his lips. “Someone hasn’t had much fun in a while.” He wrapped his fist loosely around Tony’s dick and moved slowly, teasing him with the touch of nothing less than an expert.

“Trust me Banner, I’ve had more ass than you’ve had hot dinners.” Tony said roughly, the words catching in his throat more than once as Bruce’s deft fingers brushed gently across his cock. “J-Just not _recently._ And what about you? One kiss and five seconds later, your hand is on some rich, old, powerful guy’s cock? What are you getting – _fuck_! – out of this?”

Bruce barked out a short laugh. “Yes Tony, I’m getting on my knees for a glowing letter of recommendation to whichever university I choose to apply to.” Tony’s head just stuck on the image of Bruce on his knees, before skipping to the distinct possibility he was going to a special kind of hell. He _moaned._ “Come off it, Tony, we both know you’d write me an ass kicking recommendation whether I sucked your cock or not.” Bruce then actually did sink to his knees and cupped his employer’s balls in his hand, weighing them in his palms. Tony bit back the whimper threatening to escape his mouth. He didn’t want Bruce to know how much power he had over him, moaning wantonly, desperate for release. He should have better control than this, God _damn_ it!

Bruce squeezed, and the cry he’d tried so hard to hold back broke free. Bruce smirked, before wrapping his sinful, pink lips around Tony, who just wished that he’d been a teenager in New York _now_ , because this kid had clearly been getting plenty of practise. He twisted his fingers in Bruce’s curls, pulling him closer, and Bruce swallowed him to the root like a champ. Sensation shot through Tony’s body as Bruce moaned deep in his throat; Tony was having problems staying on his feet.

“Bruce, you’re going to get a mouthful of come if you don’t g-” Tony tried to do the gentlemanly thing and warn Bruce that he was about to blow his load down the teenager’s throat, but Bruce, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, ran his tongue down the sensitive vein on the underside of Tony’s dick and gave one last, mind blowing suck to the head, before swallowing every drop Tony had to offer. “That… But… You…”

Bruce laughed, sounding slightly breathless. “You _really_ haven’t got out much lately, have you?”

“Urgh. No, not really.” Tony winced, slumping down into an armchair. “Give me a second to recover, and I’ll drive you home.”

* * *

Having a renewed sex life did wonders for Tony’s perspective, even if that sex life was illegitimate, immoral and quite possibly illegal. Pepper noticed it instantly, as Pepper always did, and made a few not so innocent jokes about it, while Natasha, an intern who seemed to have assumed the position of his personal assistant’s personal assistant, listened in with interest. But Tony still wasn’t comfortable – okay, yes, the sex was fantastic, there was no argument there, but Bruce was so _young_ , and he knew the Board of Directors wouldn’t like this one bit.

Bruce was more controlled; he had to be. Both of them skipping around the building, faces plastered with giant ‘I just had fantastic sex’ grins could be a bit of a giveaway, and of the pair, they decided Bruce was by far the one with the most restraint. He continued as normal; working during the day, eating and socialising with his fellow interns during lunch break, and occasionally, staying late in order to use Tony’s labs or to pick his brains about something he was having trouble with. Not every session ended with sex; no commitment, no pressure, just an arrangement that worked for everyone perfectly.

“You know what?” Bruce said eventually, rubbing his eyes, aching from flicking between computer screens and staring at small numbers. “You want to do something else?”

Tony’s heart rate quickened instantly, a Pavlovian response to his sexy, teenaged intern with benefits suggesting what Tony thought he was suggesting. “Oh?” He said, feigning only a vague interest. Bruce raised an eyebrow; he knew Tony well enough to pick out the signs by now. “What did you have in mind?”

Bruce tapped on the table between them with the end of his pen, teasing Tony already. “Weeeell…” He drawled. “I was thinking you might bend me over your lovely desk here and rim me until I come all over the highly polished mahogany, but I’m open to suggestions. We could have a Star Wars movie marathon if you’d prefer. Re-enact the complete works of William Shakespeare. What do you fancy? I do think you’d make a great Hamlet.”

“Jealous prince kills girlfriend’s father then everyone dies? Better hope for your sake that’s not true, Banner.”

Bruce laughed coldly. “I’d hardly care.”

“That cute, that smart _and_ daddy issues? God, I lucked out.” Tony smirked. Bruce scowled, making Tony laugh as his face crinkled in annoyance. “Aw, I’m sorry, Bruce.” He grinned, his fingers dancing over the button of Bruce’s damn ridiculous skinny jeans. He could feel him already hard under his fingers. “Let me make it up to you…” He palmed at Bruce’s clothed dick, drawing a shuddering gasp from his wet, pink lips. He made a show of unfastening the button, inching the fabric over Bruce’s ass, down his thighs. The boy made to step out of them, but Tony stopped him. “Leave them there.” He instructed firmly, manoeuvring Bruce around so his hips were flush against the cool wood.

He ran a finger from Bruce’s shoulder blades, all the way to his crack, pressing a dry finger against the tight pucker. The noise that escaped Bruce’s mouth was wanton, needy, pure sex. Tony laughed. “Down, boy.” He splayed his palm wide on Bruce’s back and guided him flat on the table, leaking dick trapped between the wood and his stomach. “You’re so filthy.” He murmured in Bruce’s ear. “You’d beg for this, wouldn’t you? Beg for me to touch you, beg for my tongue.” He knelt down, the desk a perfect height for what they wanted to do.

“Mr S-Stark, Tony, I…”

Tony replaced his finger with his tongue, just licking, biting, teasing Bruce’s flesh until he had a constant stream of _pleases_ and _fucks_ and _Tonys_ filling the air. He caught hold of Bruce’s wrist, stopping him from trying to awkwardly jerk off. “Nuh uh, Banner. You’re mine tonight. I’m going to take you apart, or you can stay there, desperate and hard and begging until I’m done with you.” A strangled cry wormed its way from Bruce’s lips, and Tony smirked in satisfaction. He’d forgotten how much _fun_ this was.

“Then fucking put your tongue in- _fuck!”_ Bruce choked out an expletive as Tony thrust his tongue into the tight, wet heat without a sound of warning. He’d never understand why people didn’t like doing this. It was hot and messy and intimate, and the sounds it drew from Bruce were unlike anything Tony had ever heard. “Jesus Christ, T- Mr St-Stark, please, oh God oh God oh God-” Tony smiled against Bruce’s asshole as he furiously fucked his tongue into the tight pucker. He had spit all over his face but he just didn’t care; the only thing that mattered was making Bruce _scream_. He added a finger alongside his tongue, curling inside Bruce, stretching him out. More whimpers escaped Bruce’s lips, and he began grinding down on the desk, trying to get some stimulation on his neglected cock. Tony added another finger and wasted no time in brushing them slowly over Bruce’s prostate. “Tony!” He yelled, before his words dissolved into ambiguous cussing and spluttering.

Tony removed his mouth, putting his tongue to work sucking on Bruce’s balls, his fingers still teasing Bruce’s prostate, stroking against it at a steady, constant pace that he knew would drive Bruce right to the edge. He was rutting violently against the table, desperate for _something_ more, and Tony took pity on him, using his other hand to reach around and jerk Bruce once, twice, and he was coming. He collapsed bonelessly on to the table, streaks of come drying rapidly between the wood and his shirt.

“Shit.” He breathed, his voice croaky and uneven. Tony threw him his pants, and Bruce wiped himself down and pulled them on. “Do you need…” He said as he pushed himself off the desk and collapsed into a chair. “Do you want me to…” He gestured towards Tony’s dick, which was hard and pressing uncomfortably against his pants.

“Oh God, please.” Tony said.

He was just crossing the room, as the door opened. “Tony, have you got those applica- Oh.” Pepper looked from Tony to Bruce, confusion spreading across her face. Tony didn’t know what _he_ looked like, but he imagined it was a mess, hyperaware of the tent in his pants and the come all over the desk and the smell of sex filling the air. Bruce… Bruce looked exactly like someone had just licked his brains out through his ass, to be honest. “What are you guys doing?”

“Give us a second, Pepper, we’re just… putting the final touches to this paper.” Tony said, waving a random wad of paper at her. “Then I’ll stop by your office and sort those forms out.”

“… Right.” She said, looking back at them weirdly as she walked out again, closing the door behind her.

Tony let out a sigh. “Ten seconds later, she would have got a nice view of me fucking your throat.”

“I should go.” Bruce said, looking at the door warily, as if scared Pepper was going to come back. “I owe you the greatest blowjob ever, okay? I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that. You also owe me a new desk.” He joked, looking at the drying come with faux regret. “It’s just never gonna be the same.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get you off before I go?” Bruce said, looking Tony up and down. “You look like you’re about to die of frustration.”

“No, you need to go. I’ll just... if Pepper comes back, let’s just say it won’t be the first time she’s seen me jerking off.” He made it sound like he was joking, but seriously, Pepper had caught him doing questionable things many times. Once more wouldn’t hurt. Besides, he was so damn close it wouldn’t take him long anyway.

His mind jumped straight to Bruce as he closed a fist around his cock, and it was an embarrassingly short amount of time before he was coming hard into a tissue.

He groaned. The things this boy was doing to him.

* * *

“Sir, Mr. Banner is proceeding to walk down the corridor at an average pace of approximately 4.28 miles per hour. He will reach the door to this supply closet in 5.7 seconds.” The automated voice of JARVIS said coolly through the earpiece Tony was wearing.

 _One, two, three, four, five_. Tony counted in his head, before swinging the door open, grabbing the boy’s wrist firmly and pulling him aside. Bruce yelped. “4.28 miles an hour, Banner? What’s the hurry?” He said, smirking.

Bruce tutted. “The physics department is giving a presentation to your investors this afternoon, which you are perfectly aware of, since you are supposed to be sitting in on it. Loads of stuff still needs doing, and I don’t have time to be stuck in this damn closet with you.”

Tony ignored him, and didn’t relent his tight grasp on Bruce’s wrist, but pulled him closer, so that their bodies were pressed together. “Watch your tone, boy. Didn’t they ever tell you to respect your elders?” He teased, his voice low in Bruce’s ear. “I guess that’s another lesson I’m going to have to teach you.” He lifted one hand to expertly unfasten the buttons on Bruce’s shirt, slowly, one by one. He marvelled at every new inch of skin that was revealed, and pressed damp lips against the younger boy’s collarbone, smiling as he heard a gasp pierce the still air.

“Tony, shit, I have stuff to do, I-” Bruce protested as Tony bit down on the flesh and began to suck, leaving purpling bruises before moving on to the next spot.

“Tony?” He reprimanded playfully. “What was it I just said about respecting your elders, Banner? I think that’s Mr Stark, or sir, to you.”

Bruce opened his mouth to send back what was probably going to be a very sarcastic retort, but the words were taken from his mouth when Tony roughly palmed him through his trousers. “Tony-” The man in question growled in Bruce’s ear, and he hurried to correct himself. “Mr. Stark… Right now is really not a good time. Can we…” Bruce bit his lip as Tony began to fiddle with the button on his pants. “Would it be possible to rearrange this meeting for later this afternoon? Four o’clock, maybe, sir?”

Tony dropped his hand from Bruce’s trousers and stepped back as far as he could in a cramped closet, and nodded in appraisal. “Okay, Mr. Banner. I think I can deal with that. Four o’clock sharp. Don’t be late.” And with that, he slipped back into the corridor and made his way, smirking, towards the physics seminar room. Bruce walked in just as he had taken his seat, and he only has the slightest blush tinting his cheeks.

Tony spent the entire presentation doodling and pulling faces and making obscene gestures at Bruce from the back of the room in an attempt to put him off, but it seemed that Bruce is just too fucking talented at everything including ignoring ‘immature idiots’, as he put it.

If anyone ever asked (and Tony seriously hoped no-one would be in a position to ask that particular question), Tony was not counting down the seconds to his and Bruce’s ‘meeting’. So when 4pm came and went, he was kind of mad. As he got his phone out to send a sexually loaded and unbelievably inappropriate message to his intern, it buzzed in his hand, telling him he’d received a text.

“Mr. Stark, did you forget about our meeting? It’s a shame; I had some really interesting things to show you.”

Tony frowned, sticking his head outside his office door to no avail. Confused, he replied using the same neutral tone. “Was there a change of location I wasn’t informed of?”

“I don’t think so, Sir. I was sure you reorganised the meeting for the same place as earlier, at 4pm…”

Bruce actually wanted Tony to fuck him in a _closet_? Tony’s throat dried up as the realisation of what a dirty little shit he’d gotten himself involved with hit him like a ton of bricks. The teenager’s appetite was insatiable when he wanted something, but he also had the restraint of a monk when there were more pressing issues at hand. Tony was the opposite; once he had the taste for sex, he couldn’t function until it had been… _dealt with_ , even if he didn’t have the same taste for it as he had in the past.

Tony hurried down the corridor, trying to remember which closet it was, before hurriedly checking the coast was clear as he slipped in and shut the door behind him. “You’re late, sir.” Bruce reprimanded, a half smile lifting one corner of his mouth.

“I’m a very busy man, Banner. You should appreciate that I find the time to talk to you as often as I do.” He replied, keeping up the aloof tone of Bruce’s superior, knowing how Bruce loved it.

“Then maybe you should just… take a seat, and let me do all the work, huh?” Tony’s eyes flicked to the chair Bruce was lounging in, completely naked. “I mean… If you’re that busy, Mr Stark.” He stood up, indicating at the empty seat.

His mouth dried up, and he was barely able to process his thoughts before he sunk down into the chair. This was a bad idea, this was a super, super bad idea. It was also kind of a great idea. Bruce flipped off the lights. “Shhh…” Bruce whispered as he tried to protest. “You just sit still, Mr. Stark.” His voice was light, almost crooning into his ear, and Tony bit his lip to hold back the embarrassing noises threatening to spill from his mouth. He felt something soft and silky being wrapped around his wrists – his tie. He tugged experimentally at the knot, but it wouldn’t budge. “You know…” He added, in the other ear this time. The change made Tony jump. “I overheard Natasha reminding Pepper to remind you about that business trip you’ve got coming up.” He emphasised the last two words, his lips ghosting along Tony’s neck.

The older man shuddered involuntarily, unable to make a sound beyond a noncommittal grunt. Bruce reached over Tony’s shoulders and began to tease the top button of his shirt, his fingers hovering close to his neck. He swallowed nervously. Bruce worked his way down steadily, alternating between working the buttons loose and feeling the new expanse of skin with wide palms. “A physics conference, if I heard correctly? In London?” Bruce paused his exploration to roll Tony’s nipples between deft fingers, and Tony moaned. He could feel Bruce’s breath on his neck, feel the heat of his body, the sensation shooting from his nipples straight to his dick, but he couldn’t see a thing, or hear anything other than Bruce’s murmurs in his ear. “Now, after the _conclusive_ presentation early today, don’t you agree it would be… fitting,” He pinched the dark buds hard, and Tony yelped. “For you to take your new intern along for the experience?”

“B-Bruce, I can’t just…” He pinched again, harder this time, and Tony honest to God _whimpered._ “I’ll see what I can do.” He amended quickly. “But no p-promises.”

Bruce tutted, his fingers disappearing. Tony could hear him moving around, but could barely even make out a silhouette. His voice came next from just in front of him. “If you want to come today, you’re going to have to do better than that, sir.” He worked loose the button of Tony’s pants and tugged the zipper down, but made no move to free his dick from his underwear. Bruce lightly touched his lips to the damp fabric, mouthing at his aching cock.

“If you don’t get my dick out right now, I swear to God I’m firing you.” Tony spat, having to bite back whimpers as this eighteen year old prick tease torn down every defence he had.  “I’ll do it. I will.” His threats fell flat, but Bruce obliged him anyway, tugging his underwear down as Tony lifted his hips to accommodate. “Do you h-have…”

Bruce grinned wickedly. “Don’t you worry. I was a Boy Scout.” The sound of a sachet being torn open, followed by the telling squelch of lube, before Bruce moaned. It was loud and filthy, and shot straight to Tony’s dick. “God, that feels so fucking good.”

Tony was painfully hard, his dick leaking profusely. He was never good at being teased – he usually lacked the self-control and the time to do it to himself, and other people didn’t dare keep him waiting, even in the bedroom. “Bruce, please, oh my god, please, touch me.” He spluttered, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. “I need you to touch me.”

Bruce laughed softly, a single finger trailing across Tony’s jaw. It was wet, and it made Tony’s heart skip about eight beats. “Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint you, Sir.” He said quietly, and straddled Tony’s lap without warning. Their cocks were pressed together, trapped between their stomachs, and Bruce stroked them both from base to tip once before gripping Tony tight. His high pitched whine was cut off by Bruce kissing him softly. “We’ve got to keep quiet, Mr Stark.”

Tony nodded, and Bruce’s weight lifted from his legs as he guided himself back down on to Tony’s dick. “ _Jesus_.” The intern hissed, sinking down slowly. Despite the fact Bruce had obviously prepped himself well already, the drag was torturous, the heat engulfing Tony like a flame. “You’re so… _fuck_.”

“I take pride that my dick – _shit_ – makes you so incoherent.” Tony shot back, his usually sharp response dulled by Bruce pulling up a little and dropping back down, fucking himself on Tony. It was intense, being so close to Bruce, feeling his breath on his neck as he raised and lowered himself with increasing pace. Tony wished he could touch, but all he was able to do was sit still and let Bruce do all the work.

Once he’d worked up to a regular-ish rhythm, Bruce’s hands started to wander again, finding themselves back playing with Tony’s nipples. He tried to keep his breathing regular, focussing on that so he didn’t scream out. Partially, he didn’t want to embarrass himself by allowing Bruce to know how much control he had, but he also didn’t want anyone investigating what the noises were and finding him locked in a closet with a naked Bruce Banner. He started to buck his hips, meeting Bruce’s thrusts awkwardly. “You’re so fucking tight.”

“You’re so fucking b-big.” Bruce sent back, moaning Tony’s name as his dick brushed against his prostate. “God, that feels good, shit, please-”

“I want to touch you.” Tony blurted, tugging again on the stupidly good knot. “You’re such an ass.”

Bruce laughed breathlessly, fingers tugging and twisting Tony’s nipples as he writhed underneath him. “Tough shit.” He whispered right in Tony’s ear, then bit down hard on his earlobe.

“Fuck!” He cried, Bruce teasing the flesh between his teeth. “Fuck, yes, please Bruce.”

“What do you want, Tony?” He whispered again, drawing the words out teasingly while still managing to keep up his fast paced fucking. “Do you want to come?”

Tony spat out a garbled and desperate “Yes!”.

“Are you going to take me to London with you?” He teased, slowing his pace down and punctuating each word with a sharp twist of Tony’s nipples.

“Yes, yes, yes, of course! Please Bruce!” He could feel his orgasm building, he was so close, _God_.

“Promise?”

“I promise, please, just let me-” His words broke off as he came hard, splattering against his and Bruce’s chests. He sagged against the chair, gasping for breath as Bruce clambered off his dick with a remarkable amount of grace. He flicked the light back on, and Tony flinched, squinting in the brightness. “You haven’t-”

“Shhh.” Bruce soothed him, wrapping his hand around his flushed, hard cock with a loose fist. He began to jerk it lazily, but Tony knew he was close, that it wouldn’t take much to finish him off. “You look wrecked, Stark.” He grinned, looking extremely smug. “I bet your investors would be horrified, seeing how easily a teenager could pull you apart.” Tony felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach, but ignored it, focusing on Bruce and _Bruce’s dick¸_ which was currently pointing in his direction. Bruce sped up, rubbing his thumb over the head. Tony could see in his eyes that he was close. “Such a mess, Tony…” He crooned softly, and Tony knew what he wanted.

“Please, Bruce-” Tony managed.

Bruce’s come splattered on his cheek, across his lips, striping across his chest as string after string of white shot from between Bruce’s deft fingers. “ _God._ ”

Tony grinned, licking his lips pointedly and drawing that distinct taste of _Bruce_ into his mouth. “On a scale of one to ten, how pornographic do I look right now?”

Bruce laughed. “Come on, we’ve got to get you cleaned up before you get fired. Don’t worry; I brought wipes.”

* * *

“Pepper, I need another ticket for London.”

“Who for?” His assistant was looking at him with her piercing gaze, her intern standing slightly behind her with several files and a note pad, scribbling furiously. He had no idea what she was writing, but he’d learned not to question it.

“…Someone. It’s important. It’s a business thing.”

Pepper tapped her designer heels against the wooden floors dangerously. “When was the last time something business related happened around here that I wasn’t directly involved with?” Tony tried to protest, but he genuinely couldn’t think of the last time. “Tony, cut the bullshit.”

“Okay, it’s for Bruce.” He said confidently, trying to make it sound like he didn’t know this was totally against their rules. “I figured since he did loads of the work for it, he should get to go and present his ideas and meet people in the industry and stuff! Isn’t that what this programme is for?” He bluffed, trying to appeal to her charitable nature.

“Yeah, and we’ve got a dozen interns. You taking all of them?” She argued back.

“Come on, Pepper, you know he deserves this.” He said, making puppy dog eyes. “Just do it, please?” She raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly behind her at where Natasha was still scribbling, then back at Tony, a grin on her face. “Okay fine. Two more tickets for London.”

“Natasha, can you leave us for a minute, please?” She asked, and the intern stalked out, dangerously high heels clacking ominously on the floor. “Are you fucking him?” Pepper asked pointedly.

Tony spluttered. He was torn about whether to lie or not. On one hand, even if this wasn’t illegal, it was super immoral and Pepper would probably not approve. On the other, Pepper always knew when he was lying. Without fail. “That’s slander, Pepper. I could totally have you sued.” He protested weakly, deciding to just avoid it all together.

She rolled her eyes. “That so did not answer my question, which means yes, you are fucking one of our teenaged interns.” Tony made a non-committal noise, trying to find an angle that would enable him to wrangle his way out of this corner. “You’re an idiot, Stark. All of the people in New York, you have to fall in love with an eighteen year old on the pay roll.”

“He’s not _technically_ on the pay roll, I mean, it’s an unpaid internsh- wait, I haven’t _fallen in love_ with him.” He said emphatically, backpedalling when it dawned on him what Pepper had said. “It’s just sex! Really good sex. And a lot of science. He’s a genius, Pep. I just want to nurture that talent.”

“By sucking his dick?”

“That’s not- it’s beside the point, Potts.” He snapped, starting to get a little flustered. What him and Bruce had, it was hard to explain. In some ways, Pepper was right – it _was_ more than just sex, to both of them – but Bruce had never indicated he wanted anything concrete, and given Tony’s past experiences, he didn’t really either. What they had suited them. “He needs to go to this conference, Pepper. He needs to meet people and start making connections, making a name for himself, and we can give him that opportunity. That’s what this program was about, right? Seeing potential?” He was just spewing bullshit now, trying to force Pepper to agree with him. Normally it wouldn’t have mattered, but the conference sold out months ago, and the organisers really didn’t like Tony, whereas his assistant was able to open doors pretty much anywhere.

She hesitated. “Fine. Fine. I’ll do my best to get him in. But you’re not allowed to lay a _finger_ on him while we’re there. You ignore him like you usually ignore the interns unless it’s in a strictly professional capacity.” Tony agreed instantly, thanking her profusely and telling her he owed her one. “You owe me about sixty, Tony. And for the record, I _really_ don’t think what you guys are doing is a good idea.”

* * *

A wave of torrential rain had swept across the city that afternoon, and it showed no signs of stopping. Tony was watching it drench the parking lot in a desperate attempt to avoid having to do paperwork, and totally not because Bruce had just walked out into it, trying to huddle under a tiny umbrella. He had his bike today, and he was going to get _soaked._

“Call Bruce.” He said to his phone, not taking his eyes of the boy outside several floors below. Bruce fished his phone from his pockets as it rang, looking visibly annoyed until he saw the caller I.D.

“Tony, this really isn’t the best time.”

“Come back inside, you idiot. You’re going to get sick if you ride home in that weather.” He tried to protest, but Tony ignored him. “I’m driving you home, Bruce. Stop being difficult.”

Bruce looked up to his window and flipped him off, before scurrying back into the lobby. Tony hurriedly threw a stack of papers and his laptop into his briefcase, and went downstairs to meet Bruce. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually left work at a reasonable time. It was a weird feeling. “You didn’t have to do this, Tony.” Bruce said, water literally dripping from his hair. He ran a hand through it self-consciously, the curls flattened by the water. “I’m going to ruin your car seats, seriously. It’s not a big deal.”

“Shut up, Bruce.” He said instantly, pushing him out the door and into his car, which had been kindly brought around to the entrance so getting in didn’t involve stepping into the rain at all. “Now, since we have some time alone…”

Bruce’s head turned so fast Tony swore he heard it crack. “You want to… in the _car? Jesus_ , Tony.”

“What? You- What? No!” He spluttered, head spinning. Okay so now Bruce had mentioned it, that was a thing that _really_ needed to happen, but… “I mean, wait, _yes,_ definitely yes, but that wasn’t what I was going to-”

Bruce cut him off with a kiss. “Drive. Drive until you find somewhere suitable to pull over where people aren’t going to see us screwing in the back seat.”

Tony’s mouth went dry, and he floored the gas pedal. He ended up parking behind a load of trees lining the road, hoping they wouldn’t be disturbed. He just couldn’t concentrate long enough to get anywhere else, because Bruce was palming himself over his pants and it was _distracting_. “Well, this is romantic.” He deadpanned, and Bruce laughed.

“Don’t care. C’mon.”

Once they’d rearranged themselves into the back seat, they realised the flaw in their plan. “Jesus, why is your car so small?” Bruce complained. “What’s even the point of these seats? I swear normal sized people can’t even fit back here.”

Tony resisted the urge to blurt ‘That’s what she said.’. “Just… sit down.” He instructed, manoeuvring Bruce into the position he wanted him in. He unbuttoned Bruce’s pants and pulled them, and his boxers, down to mid-thigh in one motion, Bruce lifting his hips to get them over his ass. Wasting no time, he sunk his mouth around Bruce’s dick, dipping his tongue into the slit and lapping at the pre-come beading there already.

“Jesus, Tony.” Bruce whined, bucking into his mouth. “How are you so fucking good at that?”

 “Years of experience, kiddo.” He said as he kissed down Bruce’s length slowly, teasing, as he pinned his hips down with firm hands. Seeing Bruce strung out like this was quickly becoming one of Tony’s favourite things. Hearing him whimper and moan under his fingers and his mouth, he could almost forget this was nothing more than casual sex. Tony _really_ cared about Bruce. Like, a lot.

And if that wasn’t the best revelation he could have had with a dick in his mouth, Tony didn’t know what was. He froze, having a mild panic before Bruce swatted him on the side of his head lightly. “Tony, why the fuck have you stopped? Even your annoying teasing is better than nothing, damn it.”

“I… I… Right. Yeah. Blow job.” Tony muttered. He sunk his lips down  again, and Bruce bit his lip, holding back the moans. “Don’t.” Tony said, looking up through his lashes at Bruce’s wide eyes. “Don’t try to stay quiet. I want to hear you.”

“F-Fuck, Tony.” He gasped almost instantly. “That’s it, oh god, Tony, you’re so good.” Filled with positive reinforcement, he sunk lower on to Bruce’s cock until he could go no further, his nose brushing coarse hair at the base. Bruce let out a loud, filthy moan, taking handfuls of Tony’s hair and holding him in that position as he swallowed and sucked at the hot flesh filling his mouth. Tony was mainly concentrating on not choking or doing anything similarly embarrassing, but was reassured that Bruce seemed to be enjoying himself all the same. Remembering how much Bruce seemed to like having his balls played with, Tony reached a hand underneath and cupped them, letting them rest in his palm. “Tony, please-” Bruce managed a high pitched squeak before it just descended into nonsensical babbling – Tony had taken to rolling them between his fingers, applying just enough pressure to make Bruce’s heart skip erratically.

“I’m… Tony, I’m not going to last long if you keep that up.” Bruce warned. Tony smiled despite the cock in his throat and slowly drew off, going back to fucking his mouth down on Bruce as fast as he could manage. Bruce whimpered, words, at this point, completely beyond him. His head was thrown back against the seat, eyes half closed, a flush spreading from his cheeks down to his chest. It was the hottest thing Tony had ever seen.

He licked from base to tip along  a thick pulsing vein on the underside of his penis. When he reached the head, he gave a firm suck, squeezing at Bruce’s balls at the exact same instant. Bruce _howled._   “Again. Fuck, Tony, I’m so close, oh god oh god, _please._ ” Tony obliged, giving another lick, another suck, another squeeze, and Bruce screamed as he came, hard, in Tony’s mouth.

Bruce pulled him up for a kiss straight away, not even giving him time to properly finish swallowing. Tony moaned as Bruce licked the last of his come from Tony’s tongue, then pulled away with a satisfied smirk. “Bruce, I swear I am about thirty seconds from coming in my pants.” Tony said in a low voice. “And if you don’t touch me, I’ll-”

Bruce chuckled softly, still coming down from what looked like an awesome orgasm. He rubbed Tony’s erection roughly through the material, and his hips reacted instantly to the touch, bucking up to seek more stimulation. “Oh god.” Tony said as he realised Bruce’s intention. “Oh god Bruce. Shit!  I haven’t… Not since I was a teenager. _Oh God_.” He was close. He was so damn close he really didn’t have the self-restraint to hold off long enough to shove his pants down his thighs. “Fuck it.” He said decisively, and with one final firm squeeze, he was coming, shooting into his pants like a god damn twelve year old. “Jesus, Bruce.” He winced, feeling kind of gross and knowing it was only going to get worse as it got cold and sticky.

“That was amazing, Tony. You’re amazing. Particularly at blow jobs.”

Tony smirked. “What happened to not sucking up to the boss, huh?” He joked, unable to help himself. “You came in to my office that first day, _determined_ to not suck up to the boss. And look what happened. Now you’re begging it more than the rest of them put together.”

Bruce actually burst out laughing. “You think I’m sucking up to the boss?” He said, his voice low. “As far as I can recall, _I_ wasn’t the one who was begging for it, Mr. Stark.” Tony bit down on his shoulder in response, drawing a shuddering breath from Bruce’s lips. “Are you giving me a hickey?”

“What can I say?” Tony murmured into his neck, lips ghosting across his throat. “I’m still a teenager at heart.”

Tony was aware of the other cars whizzing past them, but he just hoped that either the trees were enough to cover them or everyone was driving too fast to notice them getting off like high school kids after prom. He looked at the purpling bruise appreciatively, before covering it back up with Bruce’s shirt. “Hey, so… My parents are away tonight. You wanna come over?”

“I can’t tell if you’re taking the piss out of me or actually being serious right now.”

“Deadly serious.” Tony said. “Just don’t tell Pepper.” Bruce laughed, then slumping back into the seat. “Is that a no? Is my offer being rejected?” Tony said in disbelief. “The prospect of sex in an actual bed for once and you turned me down? Ouch.”

“My dad gets pissed when I stay out all night. He’s not exactly 100% thrilled about my love for dick, needless to say, but if he kicks me out, I have nowhere to live until I go to college.” He was surprisingly blasé about his home situation, but Tony got the impression from his tone that there was something more than disapproval going on there. Still, it wasn’t his place to interfere. “I should probably get back.” He sighed regretfully.  “Oh, what were you actually going to say? Before I distracted you with sex?”

“Oh, nothing particularly important. I was just going to tell you that Pepper got your ticket for London.”

Bruce’s mouth fell open in surprise. “W-What? Seriously? Oh my god, Tony, I was… I was kidding about that. I wasn’t actually expecting you to let me go. Thank you so much!”

Tony shrugged. “You deserve it, Bruce. There’s a few caveats though. One, Pepper knows. And disapproves.” Bruce opened his mouth, but Tony silenced him with a look. “It’s fine, she’s good at keeping my shenanigans quiet, it’s her main occupation, to be honest. But while we’re there, as far as everyone is concerned, I’m your boss and you’re my extremely lucky intern. No funny business.”

Bruce nodded slowly. “Fine. What’s the second one?”

“You’ve got to make me unbelievably proud, Bruce.” Tony said seriously. “You’re going to go there and show everyone what you’ve got, and you’re going to raise the god damn roof.”

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> So the plot is paper thin and they start fucking completely out of the blue, but who cares. It was a present. Suspend your disbelief.
> 
> Although the temptation of a follow up with Tony and Bruce in London is almost too strong to push aside. Damn me for that tiny, tiny bit of plot I introduced accidentally.
> 
> [Find me on tumblr :)](http://scibros.tumblr.com)


End file.
